


I'm Giving All My Love

by marvelousbones



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Established Relationship, F/F, Protective Kara Danvers, Secret Relationship, secretly engaged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-13 11:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17487428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelousbones/pseuds/marvelousbones
Summary: Lena blinked as she slowly took Jess’s phone from her hand to look down at the screen. A frown formed on her face as she scrolled through the trashy news website. The pictures of Kara and Lena at lunch had already been posted online with dumb captions to accompany the slightly blurry photos.Jess shifted nervously as she glanced at Lena’s face to see what her boss would do. Lena glanced at the headline in bold with a deep sigh.SUPER AND LUTHOR NO MORE! YOUNGEST LUTHOR NOW IN A SECRET RELATIONSHIP WITH CATCO REPORTER?





	1. You remind me of true love

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! First of all, I’d like to [ Broccoli Luthor(@KatiexPC)](https://twitter.com/KatiexPC?lang=en) on Twitter for the [idea](https://twitter.com/KatiexPC/status/1085903290951290882).
> 
> The title and chapter titles comes from the song [Nowhere](https://youtu.be/kb0MYR-eDRg) by East of Eli ft. Chyler Leigh. 
> 
> *Borrowed from[@karaisabottom](https://twitter.com/karaisabottom/status/1086044996506013696) on Twitter
> 
> Special shout out to[@KatiexPC](https://twitter.com/KatiexPC?lang=en) and [ @SupercorpFics](https://twitter.com/SupercorpFics?lang=en) on Twitter for some of their ideas that I incorporated in this first chapter!
> 
> I decided to break this up into separate chapters because it ended up being way longer than anticipated haha. This first chapter is just a setup. The second chapter will be James finding out that Kara and Lena are engaged. It’s already written and warning it’s a bit angsty (don’t worry Kara is there to provide plenty of cuddles). The third chapter will be Alex and Sam finding out. I may break this up into two, depending on how I feel, and the last chapter will be Mon-El. I might switch the order or do some changes so what I just said might not be 100% true after the James chapter. Expect the other chapters soon, but I’m still in school and midterms are coming up so please bear with me.

All the gossip blogs and media outlets blew up the day Lena Luthor gave a speech for L-Corp with a beautiful ring attached to an elegant gold chain hanging around her neck.

More rumors popped up about the origins of the ring and if someone dared to propose to the youngest Luthor.

Lena had ignored the increased paparazzi practically following her everywhere she went the weeks following the speech as she headed to Noonan’s for her daily lunch with National City’s best reporter Kara Danvers.

Kara Danvers was the human embodiment of a sunny golden retriever. Lena was typically the first to their lunches, but oddly enough Snapper let Kara our earlier for lunch today.

Lena smiles as she saw Kara looking at the menu, no doubt prepared to order everything on it. The dark-haired woman didn’t even know why Kara was even looking at the menu as she had it practically memorized after all the years of visiting the restaurant. Lena walked up to their table and cleared her throat as Kara’s eyes snapped up to hers.

“Lena!” Kara’s eyes lit up as she engulfed the CEO in a giant bear hug, mindful not to crush the dark-haired woman.

Lena smiles against Kara’s shoulder as she wrapped her arms around her favorite Kryptonian.

“Hello, darling,” Lena replied pressed a kiss to Kara’s cheek, mindful that they were in public with the paparazzi not too far away.

Kara blushed as she sat down and fiddled with the chain that hung low on her neck. The necklace was hidden beneath the dark blue cardigan that Kara wore, but the thin gold chain was still visible against the blonde’s muscled neck.

“Did you already order?” Lena asked taking a seat across from the blonde.

“Only drinks.”

Lena nodded as she opened the menu and settled on a kale salad.

Kara scrunched up her nose in disgust, already knowing what Lena had decided on without the younger woman even having to voice it.

Lena smiled as she reached under the table and gripped Kara’s hand in a tight squeeze. The blonde gave her the special smile where her eyes closed, and her nose scrunched up in happiness.

The two women had decided to keep their relationship a secret for now due to safety reasons for both Kara, Lena, and everyone they knew. There had been many pictures circulating of Lena with Kara and Lena with Supergirl which sparked many rumors and fights across social media. People argued over weather Lena was in a relationship with Kara or Supergirl but neither Kara or Lena had confirmed anything.

Kara had proposed to Lena a few weeks ago during one of their date nights. That day was easily one of Lena’s favorite memories.

Lena smiled at Kara as they got lost in each other’s eyes. Lena thought back to the day where Kara had told her that Lena that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with her. Lena’s hand unconsciously reached up to the necklace with the engagement ring around her neck.

Kara had also given Lena a traditional Kryptonian mating bracelet that she had made herself using materials from the Fortress of Solitude. Lena wore the bracelet daily as it never garnered too much attention, but it had a special simple inscription on the inside. Inside the bracelet was one word: _zhgehv,_ the Kryptonese word for ‘world’. Kara explained to Lena that night she gave her the bracelet that when she saw her planet explode, she lost a part of herself. Kara described to Lena that she had filled that hole that losing her home planet had left in her heart and that now Lena was her world.

Lena smiled at the memory as Kara gripped Lena’s hand gently, being mindful of her strength. Similarly, Kara was also thinking back onto the night that she had proposed. She remembered getting down on one knee and giving Lena the gold ring with sparkling white diamonds. She had also given Lena the Kryptonian mating bracelet that she spent days making in the Fortress. Kara smiled at how Lena had a similar idea of proposing but Kara had just beat her to it. Instead of an intricate ring and bracelet, Lena had given Kara a small simple necklace. It was not nearly as lavish and expensive looking as most of the jewelry that Lena could afford. Kara was puzzled by it at first but once Lena explained its origin, Kara knew that she had to take care of it.

The necklace belonged to Lena’s birth mother who had given it to the dark-haired women when she was three. It held a lot of meaning for Lena, therefore it meant a lot to Kara as well. As Kara, the necklace was never seen except for the chain. As Supergirl though, the necklace was visible because her suit was too tight to tuck it underneath the durable dark blue material.

Kara and Lena were both snapped out of their happy thoughts as the waiter came to take their order. Lena predictably ordered a kale salad as Kara ordered a burger and fries. She had already eaten three pizzas before coming to lunch.

Lena swore that keeping Kara fed took up more of her budget than L-Corp. Lena still loved her hungry hero anyway.

Kara and Lena continued to make small talk as they waited for their food to arrive. They had another date night that night as they were discussing plans for the night when their food arrived.

They ate in happy silence, their hands still tightly clasped under the table before Kara suddenly spoke up.

“Have you ever seen something that changed your life for the better?!” *

“I saw you,” Lena replied with a smirk, raising a perfectly manicured eyebrow.

“O-oh Rao. That’s so sweet, it really is, but now I feel awkward cause I was just gonna show you this picture I found of a hedgehog with a party hat.” Kara trailed off awkwardly.

Lena threw her head back and laughed as Kara couldn’t help but grin at the site despite her embarrassment.

Sometimes the CEO couldn’t believe that she agreed to marry this puppy as she squeezed Kara’s hand in her own.

Kara was about to say something else when DEO phone suddenly started to ring. Kara felt Lena tense at the shrill sound as she gripped her hand a little bit tighter.

Kara shot Lena an apologetic smile before squeezing her hand gently then setting her burger down. Kara swallowed and wiped her mouth before picked up her phone.

Lena finished her salad as she watched Kara talk on the phone as the famous crinkle appeared between her eyes.  
Kara hung up after speaking to Alex with a heavy sigh. Lena knew what that meant as Kara quickly finished her burger almost faster than she could blink.

Lena looked around to make sure no one noticed the inhuman speed that Kara had finished the burger, but everyone seemed too engaged with their own activities to notice.

“I’m guessing you have to go?” Lena asked a bit sadly. She knew that Kara had to go be a hero, but that didn’t mean that she wanted their lunch cut short or that she wasn’t worried about her fiancé.

Kara nodded sadly as she swallowed down some water and pulled her wallet out to pay. Lena waved her off before handing her sleek black credit card to the passing waiter.

“You didn’t have to pay Lena.”

“It’s nothing, besides,” Lena leaned closer to Kara across the table, “you can thank me later.” She pulled away from a flushed Kara with a wink.

“I-I..wha..oh Rao..o-okay!” Kara squeaked out a bit too loudly as a few heads turned to their table.

They both stood up as they gave each other a long hug. Lena’s heels brought her to almost the same height as Kara nuzzled her face into Lena’s dark hair with a deep inhale. “ _Khap_ zhao rrip (I love you)” Kara whispered in her ear quietly as Lena smiled against Kara’s neck.

Lena conveyed her feelings in her eyes as Kara pulled away and turned to leave the restaurant to find an alley to change into her super suit. They were both blissfully unaware, too lost in each other, to notice the clicks of a camera from a man hiding in the bush a few feet away.

“Stay safe love,” Lena whispered under her breath, quiet enough for Kara’s Kryptonian ears to hear. Lena finished paying as she left to head back to L-Corp.

* * *

 Lena arrived at L-Corp only to be bombarded by her assistant Jess showing her phone into her face. “Ms. Luthor you have to see this.”

 Lena blinked as she slowly took Jess’s phone from her hand to look down at the screen. A frown formed on her face as she scrolled through the trashy news website. The pictures of Kara and Lena at lunch had already been posted online with dumb captions to accompany the slightly blurry photos.

 Jess shifted nervously as she glanced at Lena’s face to see what her boss would do. Lena glanced at the headline in bold with a deep sigh.

**SUPER AND LUTHOR NO MORE! YOUNGEST LUTHOR NOW IN A SECRET RELATIONSHIP WITH CATCO REPORTER?**

 Lena could feel a headache coming on as she handed Jess her phone back and told her PR department to handle it.

 “Right away Ms. Luthor,” Jess said as she scrambled back to her desk and began typing furiously.

 Lena headed to her office to shoot Kara a quick text about the situation, though she knew that blonde wouldn’t see it until after her hero escapades. Lena set her phone on ‘Do Not Disturb’ then set it aside and opened up her laptop.

After a few hours of filling out paperwork, she closed her laptop with a deep sigh and spun around in her chair to look outside at the sky, the sun already starting to set. She turned back around and picked up her phone and blinked slowly at the barrage of notifications pouring in.

Lena scrolled through them with a groan realizing that most of them revolved around the pictures of her lunch date with Kara.

Lena set her phone down and rested her head in her hands and massaged her temples with a low groan.

Across town, Kara had just finished subduing an alien as the Alex and the other agents were working to bring it back to the DEO.

Kara brushed her blonde hair out of her face as she wondered what her fiancé was doing. The term still brought a smile to her face. She closed her eyes and tilted her head up to the sky as she listened for Lena’s steady heartbeat.

Instead of the calm rhythm, it usually had, it was slightly elevated as Kara heard her soon-to-be wife sigh loudly. Kara frowned as she opened her eyes and glanced at Alex asking for permission to leave. Alex nodded saying that they were all done there and didn’t need her help for anything.

Kara nodded as she shot up into the sky and headed straight to L-Corp. Less than a minute later, she used her x-ray vision to scan the building and confirmed that Lena was in her office. Honestly, Kara didn’t know why she checked anymore as the CEO practically lived there.

 Kara flew up to hover outside of the younger woman’s window and smiled as Lena’s back was turned to her. Kara could see how tense Lena she was as frowned and landed on her balcony.

Lena always left the balcony unlocked now which Kara was grateful for. Kara slid the door open slowly and make sure to walk loud enough so as to not startle Lena.

 Kara made her way to Lena as she reached down to the other woman and started to massage her tense shoulders. “Rough day babe?”

 Lena nodded as she rolled her neck and sighed heavily. She automatically leaned into Kara’s touch as her eyes slid closed. “Did you see the news?”

 “Not yet,” Kara replied as she massaged the deep knots out of Lena’s muscles.

Lena just sighed again as she grabbed her phone and handed it to Kara to see. Kara let go of the other woman’s shoulders to walk to the couch as she plopped down on the white material. The couch shifted with a groan at the Kryptonian’s heavyweight as Lena came to join her on the couch.

Kara scrolled through Lena’s notifications as she clicked on a few of the news articles. She read some of them as Lena glanced over at her nervously to see Kara’s reaction.

Kara slowly set the phone down on the table with a frown on her face as Lena feared the worst.

 “I can’t believe I’m jealous of myself right now,” Kara said, and Lena barked out a laugh clearly not expecting her fiancé to say that.

 “I mean I know Kara Danvers is great and all, but I mean look how hot I am!” Kara scoffed gesturing to her Supergirl suit.

Lena couldn’t help but laugh at her favorite blonde as she leaned into Kara’s side. Kara instantly wrapped her arm around Lena with a smile, glad that she could give her girl a much-needed laugh.

“Seriously though, what are we going to do about this?”

Kara shrugged as she pulled Lena tighter against her side so the younger woman was practically in her lap. “I mean are arguing over whether you’re dating Kara Danvers or are engaged to Supergirl. The pictures are already viral. The only person that knew they were engaged was J’onn and only because he accidentally read Lena’s mind. That had been a very awkward week in which neither of them could look each other in the eye.

Lena nodded as she snuggled up against Kara as her hands came up to play with the gold chain of her mother’s necklace that hung around Kara’s neck.

“Maybe we just have to confirm one?” Lena suggested as Kara’s hands slowly ran through Lena’s dark locks.

“But which one? If we confirm that you’re dating Kara what will people say about you and Supergirl? If we say that you’re dating Supergirl, I won’t be able to go on dates with you as Kara anymore. And our rings, what do we do about that? The public already knows about them and there’s no way in hell that I’m taking it off.”

Lena’s heart warmed at the conviction in Kara’s tone as the blonde tightened her arms around her. Lena sighed as she tucked her head under the Super’s chin and kissed her neck gently.

“As much as I hate to say it, I think it has to be Kara,” Lena whispered quietly, going a bit tense in the older woman’s arms.

Kara didn’t say anything after a beat before placing a kiss to the top of Lena’s head. “Okay.” She whispered shakily as Lena opened her eyes to look up at her.

 Kara was looking at the wall with a faraway look in her eyes that Lena recognized with a frown. She slid into Kara’s lap and grabbed the Kryptonian’s face between her pale hands. 

“Look at me, darling.” She whispered as she began to place fluttering kisses all over the hero’s face.

Kara slowly blinked as her blue eyes met green and she gave Lena a small smile.

 “There’s my beautiful alien,” Lena whispered with a small teasing smile as Kara blushed and tried to duck her head but couldn’t since Lena still gripped her face between her hand.

“I’m sorry babe, but this is the only way to protect your identity.” Lena reasoned with Kara as she stroked the blonde’s cheekbone gently.

Kara nodded as she bowed her head and rested it in the crook of Lena’s neck.

Lena cradled Kara’s head against her chest and kissed the top of her head lovingly. “We’ll work this out my love, I promise.” She whispered conveying all of her feelings into the words as she held Kara close.

 “I love you,” Kara whispered as Lena smiled, never getting tired of hearing those three little words.

 “I love you too.” She whispered back as she carded her long fingers through Kara’s blonde tresses.

 They sat like that for Rao knows how long before the heavy door to Lena’s office was being flung open.

 Jess stumbled into the room after the gruff man who made her way into the Luthor’s office. He opened his mouth to probably yell an insult before closing it at the sight before him. 

“Well, would you look at that? A Luthor and a Super?” Replied the curt businessman as he tugged on his cufflinks.

“I’m so sorry Ms. Luthor. I’m not sure how he got past security.” Jess panted as she smoothed out her hair.

Lena nodded from her spot of Kara’s lap but made no move to get up. Her professional CEO demeanor already in place. “Please tighten my security, Jess.”

 “Yes, ma’am,” Jess replied quickly before racing out of the room.

“What do you want Edge?” Lena replied in a bored professional voice as Kara still remained frozen beneath her.

“Well, I came to ask about your latest invention, but it seems that you’re otherwise… _occupied._ ” He said with a sneer.

Lena rolled her eyes at the insufferable man in front of her as Kara ran a soothing hand up and down her back to relax her stiffened posture. “You know that you can’t just barge in here Edge. You actually have to make an appointment if you want to speak with me.”

Morgan Edge strolled further into the room and leaned against the window like he owned the place with irritated both Luthor and the Super to no end. “So Supergirl,” Edge started as he turned to face Kara. “Why are you here? Did Lena lure you here somehow? Is this her plot to take down ‘National City’s greatest hero’?” Edge said sarcastically as Lena felt Kara stiffen underneath her.

“Why are you here anyway Supergirl? Surely you wouldn’t waste your time with a Luthor of all peo-“ and before edge could finish Kara had used her super speed to face Edge press him against the thick glass overlooking the National City.

Kara had a hand firmly against Edge’s chest as she struggled to move. “Don’t you even dare to try to finish that sentence.” Kara snarled as she leaned in close enough to see beads of sweat for on Edge’s forehead. “If I hear you say another bad word about Lena Luthor then I will not hesitate to throw you into space.”

Edge at least had the decency to look scared even though he tried to hide it. Kara could hear his heartbeat speed up despite the tough act he tried to put on. He struggled under her strong grip as Kara held him against the window, eyes blazing.

Lena appeared next to Kara as she placed a gentle hand on the hero’s bicep. She wanted nothing more than to see Kara throw the infuriating businessman into space, but she couldn’t risk the liability for L-Corp, and what that would do to Kara. “Darling, he’s not worth it.” Lena murmured quietly as Kara continued to glare at Edge.

 After a few tense seconds, Kara let her grip on Edge loosen as she quickly scrambled away from the window and adjusted his pressed white shirt. “You’ll regret this Supergirl. You too Luthor.” He spat out before storming out of the office with a loud slam of the door.

 Kara sighed as she rested her head against the cold glass of the window. Lena wrapped her arms around the Kryptonian and leaned her cheek against her broad muscled back. 

 “Don’t worry about him, my love.” She whispered as she placed a sweet kiss to the back of Kara’s neck.

 Kara relaxed under Lena’s touch as she turned around and wrapped her arms tightly around her. “Let’s go out tonight.”

 Lena knew that Kara needed this as she nodded and rested her cheek against Kara’s collarbone. “The alien bar?”

 Kara nodded as she let go of Lena reluctantly when her earpiece crackled to life.

 “Go and save the city Supergirl.” Lena gave Kara a small smile as she leaned forward to give her a chaste kiss.

“I’ll be right back then we can go alright?” Kara asked as she walked to the balcony and opened the sliding door.

 Lena nodded as Kara leaned down to give her another quick kiss before she was gone.

* * *

About an hour of paperwork and putting a fire out later, Kara landed on the balcony of L-Corp once again as Lena was actually ready to go for once. Kara smiled as she was happy to see Lena not overworking herself.

“Ready to go, babe?” Kara asked from the balcony as Lena came out and locked up her office.

 Lena nodded as she slung her bag over her shoulder and stepped into Kara’s space as the super wrapped her strong arms and carried her bridal style.

 “Up, up, and away?” Lena teased as Kara rolled her eyes playfully and took off.

Lena clung to Kara as she hid her face in Kara’s neck. Lena still hated flying, but with Kara, it was always easier. She knew that the blonde would never let anything happen to her and that instantly calmed Lena’s nerves.

After about two minutes of flying, they landed on the balcony of Lena and Kara’s shared apartment.

 Kara set Lena down before stealing a kiss and walking into their combined walk-in closet to pick an outfit for the night.

Lena smiled as she kicked her heels off and set her bag down in her office. Kara had already chosen an outfit as she went to the bathroom to change. Lena moved to the closest to find her own outfit as well.

 Once Lena decided on what she wanted to wear as she changed and stepped out of the closet. Her mouth went dry as she took in Kara’s outfit.

Kara was wearing a navy blue button down with hunter green pants and a dark brown belt around her waist. Kara had her hair up in a tight ponytail as she adjusted her glasses on her face. 

 

 “You look gorgeous.” Lena rasped as she couldn’t help but pull Kara in for a kiss.

 Kara smiled against her lips as she brushed Lena’s hair behind her shoulder. “You look stunning as well Lee,” Kara whispered huskily as Lena knew how much Kara loved it when she wore her hair down.

 Lena smiled kissing Kara again as they made out for a few minutes until the need to breath became too much.

 Kara pulled away with a smile as she looked Lena up and down to admire the green dress that unintentionally matched Kara’s pants. 

Lena reached up to wipe some of her red lipstick off of Kara’s lips as she noticed the chain hanging around Kara’s neck with the visible ring attached to it. Lena leaned down to kiss the ring as she gingerly took it between her fingers and tucked it under Kara’s button down so only the golden chain was visible.

Kara gave her a small smile as Lena made no effort to hide the shimmering silver ring around her neck. “I’m sorry you have to do this sweetheart,” Lena said sadly as she brushed a stray hair behind Kara’s ear.

“It’s okay Lee. If I could, I would shout from the rooftops to every universe about how much I love you, but since I can’t do that, I guess I’ll just have to do this.” Kara said as she pulled Lena in close and kissed her soundlessly.

Lena gasped in surprise but quickly melted against Kara’s warm soft lips. They kissed for another few minutes as Lena hummed in content when Kara’s lithe fingers slid into her dark tresses. “Mmm… Kara…” Lena managed to get out as Kara started to trail her lips down Lena’s pale neck. “We…we need to l-leave or we’ll…be…shit…be late darling.” 

Kara grunted in response as she gently nibbled on Lena’s flawless skin.

“Kara…” Lena panted breathlessly as she put her hands on the blonde’s shoulders to try and move her but knew that it was a useless endeavor. 

“I’m doing,” Kara places a kiss to the mole on Lena’s neck, “something,” another kiss to Lena’s jaw, “important,” Kara whispered against Lena’s pulse point which was racing under Kara’s soft lips.

“Hey…I’m not something…” Lena managed to get out as it was cut off with a low groan as Kara snorted then sucked a bite mark into Lena’s fair-skinned neck.

“There. Now people will know that you’re mine.” Kara said proudly as she pulled back to examine her work. She nodded, a pleased hum escaping her lipstick-tainted lips as she pulled herself away from where she had pressed Lena up against the wall of their bedroom.

Lena took a minute to compose herself as Kara got her keys and wallet. She pulled a jacket over her shoulders and grabbed Lena’s coat for her as well. Lena smoothed her hair out and fixed her makeup as she knew there was no way of hiding the rapidly darkening bruise on her neck.

The dark-haired CEO sighed but found herself not caring that Kara had marked her. Lena and Kara had decided to walk to the bar as it wasn’t that far away from their apartment anyway.

Lena let Kara slip her jacket over her shoulders as Lena locked the door behind her. They walked down the street in a comfortable silence as they leaned into each other. Lena wanted more than anything to grab Kara’s hand and let the warmth of the blonde seep over her, but they couldn’t do that here. Lena sighed and just resigned to pressing herself as close to the other woman as possible, telling herself that it was because of the strong winds and nothing to do with the warm Kryptonian molded against her side.


	2. I cannot escape, my pain remains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Lena,” Kara said sternly as Lena looked up at her, green eyes shining with unshed tears. “Don’t you ever question your worth okay? You’re my whole world remember?” Kara asked as she brushed Lena’s dark hair behind her ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the first chapter! This chapter is a little angsty so be prepared. Don’t worry it ends with Kara cuddles! I used some ideas given to me by [ @LutHoeDanvers ](https://twitter.com/LutHoeDanvers?lang=en) on Twitter. Hope you enjoy the angst pal. 
> 
> Sorry, it's a little bit shorter than the first chapter!

They arrived at the bar as Lena went to get them drinks and Kara moved to find them a place to sit.

Lena leaned against the bar as she waited patiently for the bartender to finish making a drink for another customer. After about a minute the guy wanders over as Lena gives him her order. He nodded and leaves to make the drinks as Lena’s thoughts wandered to a certain blonde Kryptonian as a smile unconsciously graces her features.

Suddenly, Lena feels a presence behind her as she stiffens slightly as the famous photojournalist slides into the barstool next to her.

“Mr. Olsen,” Lena says as calmly and politely as she can. She knew that James still didn’t trust her because she was a Luthor despite the numerous times she’s proved herself over the last few years.

“Ms. Luthor.” James parrots back as he is nursing his own beer as he looks at her.

Lena waits for her drink as her hand unconsciously reaches up to fidget with the ring around her neck.

 “Where’d you get that from,” James asked as he leaned a little closer to Lena than she would have liked.

“It’s none of your business, but if you must know it was given to me by someone very special,” Lena said as she let go of it and felt the comforting weight of the ring against her chest. 

“Who gave that to you? I know you don’t have many special people in your life.”

Lena rolled her eyes, brushing off the hurtful comment as she flipped her long hair over her shoulder and didn’t answer.

“You know, I never said sorry for doubting you earlier,” James said as he takes a swig of his beer. 

Lena doesn’t respond knowing that his apology was less than sincere.

“Now that that’s out of the way. We can start fresh. Want to get out of here? It’s a little bit loud. We can probably talk better outside or maybe even over dinner tomorrow?”

Lena stiffened at the proposition and shook her head with a scoff. “No thank you.” She said quickly as she tapped her foot a bit impatient now and wanting to get back to Kara as soon as possible. 

Lena grew impatient and didn’t want to be around James any longer. She left to wait in one of the darker corners of the bar, not seeing Kara anywhere.  

Unfortunately, James couldn’t take a hint as he followed her to the corner. “Look, if that ring around your neck was from someone who really cared about you and who you love it’d be around your finger. It’s not, so it must mean that it doesn’t really matter to you that much. Or that they don’t matter that much to you. Maybe it means that you don’t matter enough to them. After all, who would want to marry a Luthor?” James jeered, his speech slightly slurred now as he downed the rest of his beer.

Lena knew that his words shouldn’t hurt her, but the self-doubt slowly crept into the back of her mind. What if he was right? What if Kara didn’t love her as much as she thought she did? Kara was so much better than her. An actual superhero and what were Lena? The bastard child of Lionel Luthor? Daughter of the woman who led a terrorist organization? Sister of a man who tried to kill Superman and who killed millions of civilians? How could she ever give Kara all that she deserved? Kara had lost so much, and Lena wondered why Kara even chose her in the first place.

Lena’s thoughts started to spiral as she felt her heart start beating faster as she cursed herself for not coming up with a response as she stood there frozen instead. If only her mother could see her now.

Before Lena could drown further in her self-deprecation Kara appeared in an instant and growled threateningly. “Don’t you **fucking** dare talk to my fiancé like that.”

Lena knew that Kara rarely cursed and when she did it must be something serious, especially if she used _that_ word. Kara moved closer to somewhat shield their heated argument from the public, thankful they were in a somewhat secluded corner.

Kara put a protective hand on Lena’s back as the CEO instantly felt relaxed by the blonde’s presence and warm hand on her back. 

James’s was probably drunker than they thought or had a death wish as he stood up and got in Kara’s face, standing up to his full height and trying to appear intimidating.

Kara’s gaze hardened, and Lena was only a little bit surprised that beams of light didn’t shoot out of her eyes with the death glare that she was giving James.

The other man didn’t seem to know when to stop as he continued his rant like Kara never appeared. “I don’t see any men lining up to date you Lena, so you should be glad that I am even asking you out. You of all people know that no one would even touch a Luthor with a ten-foot pole.” He slurred out as he swayed a bit in his spot.

“James,” Kara said, her voice eerily calm. At that moment Lena realized how powerful Kara truly was. She could probably snap James in half using her pinky finger without even breaking a sweat. She shivered at the thought, but she knew that Kara would never hurt her. “I swear to Rao if another insult comes out of that big mouth of yours…”

“You’ll what? What does Lena even mean to you anyway? You’re just friends.” James mumbled as he tried to take a sip out of his beer only to find it empty.

“She’s my fiancé asshole,” Kara muttered as she took a menacing step towards James.

 “Wait, fiancé? Why would you marry her? Kara, you can literally have anybody you want! You’re smart, cute, and have a great body. You have men lining up for you! Why would you want to marry…” James finished gesturing to Lena with a disgusted look on his face.

Kara’s lip pulled back in a snarl as she bared her teeth at James and pushed him against the wall hard enough for it to crack slightly behind him. “If you say another bad thing about her then I’ll swear I will melt your flesh right off your bones Olsen. You know that they won’t find the body.” Kara threatened as her eyes flashed a hot orange before returning to their icy blue.

James couldn’t hide his gulp at the warning as Kara let him go with a slight shove. The drunk man stumbled and turned around mumbling incoherently before stumbling out the back entrance of the bar.

* * *

Lena hadn’t been able to say anything during the whole ordeal as she bit her lip, James words racing through her head.

 Kara took Lena’s hand and lead them out the back entrance. Thankfully James was nowhere to be seen as Kara quickly gathered Lena up in her arms and flew them to their apartment.

 Touching down a second later, she opened the balcony door and locked it behind her. Lena had remained silent as the blonde glanced down at her fiancé with a worried expression. She set Lena down gently on the bed in a sitting position as Kara used her super speed to grab a change of clothes for the both of them.

 She slowly unzipped Lena’s dress and slid the green material of the younger woman. She slid a pair of dark grey sweatpants over the Luthor’s pale legs. She gingerly removed Lena’s bra then slid an old National City University shirt over her head that used to belong to Kara. Lena mumbled something that sounded like thanks as Kara smoothed her dark hair back and placed a gentle kiss to Lena’s forehead.

 Kara sped to put the dirty clothes away and changed. She reappeared by the foot of the bed in a faded MIT sweatshirt, one of Lena’s that practically swallowed the smaller woman when she wore it, and a pair of dark blue boxer shorts.

 The blonde Kryptonian set her glasses on the nightstand before pulling Lena into her arms as they settled in the bed. They didn’t speak for a while with Kara just offering her body heat and carding her fingers through Lena’s hair.

 If it weren’t for Kara’s superheating, she might not have heard what Lena had asked her and upon processing what the younger woman had said Kara’s heart practically broke as she hugged Lena tightly.

_Am I worth it?_

 “Lena,” Kara said sternly as Lena looked up at her, green eyes shining with unshed tears. “Don’t you ever question your worth okay? You’re my whole world remember?” Kara asked as she brushed Lena’s dark hair behind her ear.

“Don’t listen to what he said. He has no idea what he’s talking about. I want to marry you, Lena. I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you, however long that may be. I love you will my whole entire being and I will love you even after I’ve joined Rao in the sky. I will never stop loving you Lena Luthor.” 

Lena couldn’t help the tears that started to flow this time. She didn’t deserve this wonderful woman. Lena clutched onto Kara’s shirt tightly as her tears soaked Kara’s sweatshirt. 

Kara rubbed a warm hand in circled across her back as she whispered sweet nothings into Lena’s ear. “You know how much I’ve lost in my life,” Kara whispered as her hand reached down to touch the bracelet that encircled Lena’s left wrist. “You’ve helped me find a bit of myself that I thought I’d lost. You’re my family Lena and I will always protect you.” Lena gripped Kara’s sweatshirt tightly as she cried quietly into Kara’s neck. “ _Khap zhao rrip (_ I love you)” Kara whispered in her native language as Lena sniffed loudly.

Lena didn’t know how she got so lucky, but she was going to cherish every moment she had with her soon-to-be wife. “Kara Zor-El, you are my hero.”

Kara smiled down at Lena as she kissed her lips softly and they both drifted off to a comfortable sleep in each other’s arms. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm currently working on the third chapter, but it might not be uploaded as quickly as this one since I have three midterms coming up and it's not prewritten. Thanks for your patience! I appreciate every single kudo/comment so thank you!! 
> 
> Also, my apologies if the Kryptonian is wrong, I got it from [ this ](http://kryptonian.info/doyle/dictionary.html) website.


	3. The scars that tell the story of who I used to be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I know I might not deserve Kara, but we love each other. Kara was my first friend in National City while you were my second. I know I don’t really need your approval, but I really want my best friend and my wife to get along. I’m sorry if you’re upset, but I love Kara and I will never stop loving her no matter what anyone says.” Lena said as her hands shook in Sam’s grip, but she clenched her jaw and raised her head high.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Shout out to my pal [ @LutHoeDanvers ](https://twitter.com/LutHoeDanvers?lang=en) on Twitter for giving me some ideas that I used in this chapter! Also thanks to [ @Jen_Mal12 ](https://twitter.com/Jen_Mal12?lang=en) on Twitter for sparking some ideas as well! And of course shoutout to everyone in the Supercorp bitches 😎 group chat for being supportive of this fic! 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy this chapter everyone!

Lena and Kara both woke up to incessant buzzing of Kara’s phone. Lena mumbled and went back to sleep she clung to Kara’s chest as the blonde reached her arm out to feel for her phone.

 Kara grasped it with a groan not bothering to check the caller ID, expecting it to be her sister.

 _“Did you check the news?”_ Samantha Arias asked as soon as Kara answered the phone.

Kara frowned as she pulled the phone away from her face and squinted at the screen, seeing Sam’s name flash across it.

“Sam?” The blonde asked with a frown. The CFO rarely called her unless it was an absolute emergency.

Lena buried her face into Kara’s neck as the blonde had her free arm slung around the other woman’s shoulders.

_“Do you know where Lena is? I haven’t been able to get a hold of her.”_

The blonde remembered that Lena’s phone had been practically dead when she came back from L-Corp the night before. The tired CEO had left it charging in the kitchen on silent, too exhausted to deal with anymore calls.

“Um,” Kara stammered as she looked down at the tangle of dark hair sprawled out on her chest.

 _“Check it now.”_ Sam’s tone was incessant as Kara frowned at the urgency in her tone.

Kara set her phone down and reached across to Lena’s side of the bed, keeping a firm hand on Lena’s back so that the other woman wouldn’t shift, and grabbed the remote. She flicked the TV on as she winced at its loud volume as Lena groaned on top of her at the interruption.

She turned it on a low enough volume that it wouldn’t bother Lena, but she could still hear it. Kara saw the headline flash across the screen on the cheesy news channel as she frowned when she finished reading it.

LUTHOR MOVES ON FROM CATCO REPORTER TO RENOWNED PHOTOJOURNALIST?

It was a grainy picture of Lena who looked stiff as a board, but her back was to the camera so you couldn’t see her facial expression. Kara was facing Lena and the camera with a concerned and sad look on her face with a hand that was reaching out to Lena. James was leaning against the bar with a smug smirk on his face.

Kara took a deep breath to calm her anger at the invasion of privacy but knew that Lena was used to it by now. Kara just hated how these people always seemed to portray Lena in a bad light and use her last name as an insult. The picture was blown out of proportion as well. James’s arrogant face was visible after he had thrown drunken insults at Lena who had immediately gone into defensive mode. Meanwhile, Kara was trying to comfort her fiancé. Of course, that picture would be taken out of context.

The blonde looked down at the woman in her arms and was struck by her beauty. Lena looked so much younger and more peaceful when she was asleep. Kara knew that the CEO was younger than her by a few years, but when she slept, all the stress went away, and it was just Lena. Kara sighed wistfully as she brushed Lena’s dark hair out of her face as the woman’s nose scrunched up adorably.

_“Kara?”_

Kara almost jumped as she completely forgot that Sam was still on the phone with her.

“Yeah, I saw it. I’ll let her know when I meet her later today for lunch.” Kara whispered hearing Sam’s affirmative.

They hung up as Kara gently set her phone on the nightstand as Lena shifted on her chest.

“Tell me what?” Lena mumbled, her voice raspy from sleep.

The blonde Kryptonian knew that it was better to be honest with Lena and tell her now rather than later. She had made the mistake of keeping secrets from her woman before and that did not go well for either of them.

Kara picked up the remote from where she had dropped it against the sheets as she turned up the volume on the sleazy news channel.

Lena blinked as she reached towards the nightstand while rubbing the sleep out of her eyes with the other hand.

Kara couldn’t help but smile at how adorable the normally cool and composed CEO looked after she woke up. The blonde grabbed Lena’s glasses from the nightstand as she slipped them onto the younger woman’s face.

She adjusted the dark frames, so they rested evenly and leaned in to give Lena a kiss on the forehead.

Lena blushed and gave Kara a small smile as she turned in her arms enough for her to glance at the TV.

Kara wrapped her arms around Lena’s back as the other woman turned to read the headline that had flashed across the screen.

Lena groaned once she saw it as she pulled her glasses off and deposited them on the sheets next to them. She dropped her head on Kara’s chest with an annoyed huff.

“Fuck.” Kara heard muffled against her chest as the alien combed her fingers gently through dark locks. “Why can’t they report _actual_ news. There’s plenty of more important shit going on in the world than my love life.” Lena mumbled against Kara’s sweatshirt.

“Sam wants to talk to you about it later,” Kara added softly as she stroked Lena’s smooth hair reverently. Kara thought it was pretty cute how Lena Luthor was most definitely not a morning person and hated being woken up any earlier than needed.

 “Why can’t I just have _one_ day where I don’t have to deal with humans.” Lena huffed as she buried her face deeper in Kara’s neck.

 Kara laughed as she pressed her lips to Lena’s forehead. “Well good thing you have a Kryptonian as your soon-to-be wife huh?”

“God, I can’t believe that you’re going to be my wife soon.” Lena sighed as she looked up at Kara with a lazy smile that only a few people have seen.

“I can’t believe I’m going to marry the most beautiful person in the galaxy. And coming from me that’s saying a lot.” Kara said with a smug smirk.

Lena rolled her eyes playfully at Kara and kissed her nose gently. She rolled off of Kara with a displeased groan, already missing her warmth. She was already up so she might as well get ready for the day. Maybe after she talks to Sam, she can get some paperwork done. She trudged to the bathroom to get ready as Kara stretched like a cat on their bed.

By the time Lena exits the bathroom Kara has already finished getting ready, showering and brushing her teeth in the guest bedroom, and the smell of pancakes waft through the air.

Lena was glad that it was not a workday as she walked over to Kara who was humming to herself as she flipped a pancake expertly. Lena wrapped her arms around her, pressing her front to Kara’s muscled back. Lena knew that Kara was absolutely atrocious at cooking, but the Kryptonian had seemed to have mastered how to cook pancakes.

She rested her chin on the super’s shoulder as Kara sighed and leaned back into her touch. “Those smell good darling.”

Kara beamed at her over her shoulder as she adjusted her glasses on her face before sliding the pancake onto the plate. The blonde had already made a large stack for herself and two for Lena.

It was not often Lena ate food like pancakes, but she let herself indulge once in a while, especially if her wonderful Kryptonian fiancé was making them.

“Thanks, babe” Lena whispered as she kissed Kara’s cheek then made her way to sit on the stool.

 Kara smiled over at her as they ate in happy silence. Lena volunteered to clean up, but the blonde insisted that she’d do it, so Lena obliged.

Kara finished washing up the dishes as Lena came up behind her and wrapped her arms around her fiancé. Kara smiled as she leaned back into Lena and turned around so that she could place a gentle kiss to the CEO’s soft lips.

Lena hummed against Kara’s lips as she wrapped her arms around her hero’s neck.

“Do you want to talk about what they’re saying on the news?” Kara asked as she pressed kisses to Lena’s sharp jawline.

“Mmh, later darling.” Lena hummed as her hand moved to tangle in Kara’s hair, holding the blonde against her neck.

Kara nodded against Lena’s soft skin as she pressed her lips to the woman’s pale neck with a content hum.

Lena let out an uncharacteristic yelp as Kara suddenly lifted her up. The dark-haired woman’s legs instinctively wrapped around the Kryptonian’s muscled torso.

Kara continued kissing her neck as she sat down on the couch with Lena perched in her lap. Lena’s eyes were closed, and her head thrown back as Kara continued to kiss down her neck.

If they had both been paying more attention, they would have noticed the pinging of Lena’s fancy security system unlocking. Lena only let a few select people have access to her apartment. Those people being Kara, Sam, and Alex. The security system allowed Kara to enter any day of the weak at any time. The system only let Sam and Alex in from 8:00 am to 9:00 pm if Lena didn’t override it. Kara would have heard Sam humming to herself and the system scanning her handprint and retina, but Kara was too preoccupied sucking a bruise into Lena’s ivory skin.

Neither women recognized the telltale beep of the security system and the locks unlocking as Sam stepped into the apartment.  Sam didn’t look up from where she was typing on her phone as she set her purse down on the table near the door.

 “Lena please tell me you’re not dating that dick Ols-” Sam stops in her tracks as she looks up and notices the comprising position that her best friend and her favorite CatCo reporter were in.

 Sam dropped her phone with a squeak as her hand flew to cover her eyes despite the two women being fully clothed and nothing really happening besides some intense kissing.

 Lena’s eyes widened as she tugged gently on Kara’s hair to get her attention. The blonde looked up with a frown, not liking the interruption until her super hearing seemed to kick back in and she noticed a third heartbeat in the room.

 “S-Sam!” Kara stumbled out as her ears immediately turned red and reached up to fiddle with her glasses.

 Lena raised her eyebrow from her perch on the blushing blonde’s lab with a fond shake of her head. Lena’s calm CEO demeanor took over as she swiftly extracted herself from Kara’s lap who was still rambling to herself.

 The younger Luthor shook her head with a small smile as she walked over to Sam who had picked her phone up and was looking anywhere but the couch.

 “Did you need something Sam?” Lena asked as the tall CFO finally turned to look at her.

 Sam’s eyes fell to the hickey on Lena’s alabaster skin then back to Kara who was shifting nervously on the couch and adjusting her glasses on her face. “You’re dating?” Sam blurted out with a frown on her face.

 Lena noticed the frown as her own smile fell a bit. Did Sam not approve of their relationship? Sam was one of her best friends and she knew that she loved Kara like a sister as well. Lena’s self-deprecating thoughts came back as she wondered if maybe Sam didn’t think Kara deserved a Luthor.

 Before Lena could think too deeply, Kara seemed to sense her downward spiral and appeared next to her side, slightly faster than an average human, but Sam didn’t seem to question it. Sam had already been to the DEO and Kara wasn’t exactly subtle about her superhero alter ego.

 Kara placed a reassuring hand on Lena’s lower back and rubbed small circles. “Well, not quite,” Kara said as she rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly.

 Sam looked between the two women with confusion as she noticed Lena’s hurt expression. “If you, I am extremely happy for you!” Sam said as she grabbed Lena’s hand gave them a reassuring squeeze.

 Lena looked into the taller woman’s eyes and didn’t see any trace of insincerity in them as she finally cracked a small smile. “We’re engaged actually.” She whispered as Sam’s jaw dropped.

 “What?” Sam squeaked out as a flurry of emotions ran across her face.

 “I know I might not deserve Kara, but we love each other. Kara was my first friend in National City while you were my second. I know I don’t really need your approval, but I really want my best friend and my wife to get along. I’m sorry if you’re upset, but I love Kara and I will never stop loving her no matter what anyone says.” Lena said as her hands shook in Sam’s grip, but she clenched her jaw and raised her head high.

 Sam was shaking her head and before Lena could fathom what happened, Sam pulled her into a tight hug.

 “Oh my god, Lena! I’m so happy for you! I’m a little hurt that you wouldn’t tell your best friend, but you two are perfect for each other!” Sam smiled before pulling Kara into the hug as well.

 “We wanted to tell you, but safety reasons,” Lena explained as she felt a wave of relief wash over her that her best friend was just as happy as she was about her relationship with the blonde Kryptonian.

 Sam nodded in understanding as she suddenly squealed again and unlocked her phone. “Wait do you have a dress? Oh my god, we have so much to plan!”

 Lena and Kara chuckled at her enthusiasm as Lena grabbed Sam’s shoulders to stop the woman from jumping up and down. “We talked about it, but we haven’t really had much time to really plan. I was wondering though, would you like to be my maid of honor?”

Lena knew that Sam wouldn’t say no, but she still felt her heart speed up as she held her breath in anticipation. Kara placed a supportive hand on her back as she heard her fiancé’s heartbeat spike.

Sam dropped her phone for a second time that day as she yelled out an overly enthusiastic yes before picking up Lena in a bear hug and spinning her around. 

Lena let out a sigh of relief as she laughed at her friend’s antics. Kara whooped in excitement with Sam before engulfing all three of them in a giant hug and spinning them in happiness.

 Sam’s eyes widened as Kara effortlessly lifted the other two women a good three feet in the air. Sam looked down and noticed that even Kara’s feet weren’t touching the ground. 

Lena noticed where Sam was staring as she gently tapped on Kara’s shoulder blade. “Darling, would you mind putting us all back down on the ground.”

Kara looked down and noticed that they were all hovered a good five feet off of the floor. Kara blushed as her feet touched the ground then she set Sam and Lena back down to the dark wood floor.

“Uh…I can explain?” Kara mumbled as she hid her face in Lena’s dark hair.

Sam raised an eyebrow at Lena as she let out a laugh. “Don’t worry Little Danvers, I already knew.”

Kara’s head shot up from its hiding spot as her mouth gaped open and closed like a fish. “H-how?”

Sam snorted as she waved a hand with a playful roll of her eyes. “Please, you’re not as sneaky as you think you are. Plus, I’ve been to the DEO and I’m dating your sister.”

 “I can be sneaky!” Kara yelled as it was Lena’s turn to raise her eyebrow at her fiancé. “Wait you’re the hot businesswoman that Alex is dating?!”

Lena threw her head back and laughed as Kara looked at Sam with clear surprise written across her face.

“I guess I’m not the only one who has secrets,” Sam smirked with a wink at the sputtering blonde.

“Kar, love, have you not noticed them during game nights?” Lena asked as Kara’s forehead crinkled in concentration. Lena couldn’t help but lean forward and kiss away the infamous crinkle.

 Kara huffed as she leaned against Lena as all the pieces clicked into place in her head. “Don’t tell Alex okay? I will tell her soon.”

Sam nodded as she knew that it was not her position to expose Kara’s relationship like that. Both her and Alex had suspected that Kara and Lena were dating, but they couldn’t confirm it since both seemed to be oblivious to their feelings. Maybe those two weren’t as clueless as they thought.

“How long have you been dating?” Sam asked as smiled at how happy both of them looked in each other’s presence.

“Kara proposed to me a little over a week ago,” Lena smiled as her hand came to fiddle with the Kryptonian mating bracelet around her wrist. “We began dating about six months ago. 

“We know it was a little fast, but we’ve been best friends for three years now and we knew that we couldn’t live without each other.” Kara smiled as she looked into Lena’s sparkling emerald orbs.

Sam smiled at the look of unconditional love and pure adoration both women gave each other. “Can I see your ring?”

Lena nodded with a smile as she pulled the necklace from underneath her shirt as Sam took a step closer to look at it.

“Wow…” Sam whispered as her fingers brushed over the white stones.

“Kara made me this as well,” Lena hesitated for a bit, but Sam already knew so she held out her wrist. “It’s a Kryptonian mating bracelet.”

 Sam’s eyes widened as she brushed her fingers reverently over the foreign metal. “This is beautiful.”

 Kara and Lena both smiled as Lena took her hand back and tucked her engagement ring under her shirt again.

 “Do you have a ring?” Sam asked Kara as the blonde untucked her own necklace.

 “I have something better.” The Kryptonian showed Sam the necklace that used to belong to Lena’s birth mother. Sam remembered Lena talking about it a few weeks ago at a girl’s night.

 Sam understood how much sentimental value that the necklace held for Lena and to see Kara proudly wear it she smiled as she pulled Kara into another hug. “You two are just made for each other.” Sam pulled back to look Kara in the eye as her face turned serious. “But if you ever hurt her, superhero or not, I’m going to have to kick your ass.”

 “Are you trying to give me the shovel talk?” Kara asked but her heart filled with warmth knowing that Lena had a friend like Sam.

 Lena couldn’t help but tear up a bit at Sam’s protective nature. Lena sometimes still mourned the loss of her brother, and while Sam could never replace the good memories she had of Lex, Lena was glad that she had Samantha Arias in her life.

 “I swear to Rao I would never hurt Lena intentionally. She is my whole world and I am so deeply and maddingly in love with her.” Kara said sincerely as Sam smiled back and gave Kara another hug.

 “God you two are just too perfect for each other.” Sam suddenly remembered the reason she came to Lena’s apartment in the first place. “You two did see the news right.”

 Both women frowned as Kara wrapped an arm protectively around Lena’s shoulders.

 “Do you want me to take care of it?” Sam felt her motherly instincts flare at the thought of someone hurting her friends, no her family.

 Lena shook her head as she held her head up higher and squared her shoulders. “We will handle it.” Lena announced with a determined look in her eyes.

 “Thank you, Sam,” Kara said sincerely as she gave the other woman’s shoulder an affectionate squeeze.

“Well then, I better get going then. You two enjoy your… _lunch_.” Sam said as she picked up her purse and sauntered out the door, but not before turning around and giving both flustered women a wink and a wicked smirk.

 “Oh Rao,” Kara mumbled as she buried her face in her hands as her fiancé let out a genuine laugh by her side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up, Mon-El finds out! Got a lot of exams coming up so y'all might have to wait a bit. Thanks for being patient with me!


	4. My hands begin to shake and tremble from my past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Why don’t you put it on? I know that you’ve had to have missed it for seven months.” He said as he gestured to her neck. His eyes narrowed as he noticed something around Kara’s neck. He took a step closer to inspect as Kara shifted uncomfortably under his scrutinizing gaze.
> 
> “What’s that?” Mon-El frowned with an accusatory tone as he pointed to the thin gold chain holding up the small shining circle that rested on the hollow of her throat.
> 
> “It doesn’t concern you.” Kara fired back with a frown, not pleased with the tone of his voice.
> 
> “What so you won’t wear this necklace, but you’ll wear that?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Shout out to [ @ CamilleRomeo1 ](https://twitter.com/CamilleRomeo1) on Twitter for this idea! Just so y’all understand, this is like a retelling of what happened in season 3. Also, Alex doesn’t know that Lena and Kara are engaged just yet. Warning, Mon-El is a bit of an asshole in this.

A few days after the incident with Sam, Kara and Lena were enjoying a quiet night of cuddling and watching Netflix, without any L-Corp paperwork or Supergirl business when Kara’s DEO phone started to ring.

Kara groaned from her position on the couch as Lena let out a loud huff as her Kryptonian pillow started to move. The blonde wrapped an arm around Lena and reached for her phone, careful not to jostle the precious human in her arms.

The hero answered it as she Lena looked up at her fiancé with a concerned tilt of her head. Kara nodded as she hung up with a loud sigh and set the phone back down on the table.

“Hero duties?” Lena asked as she pressed a warm kiss to Kara’s smooth chin. The hero in question nodded as she tightened her arms around Lena and pulled her closer to her chest.

Kara sat up with a pout as she knew she had to get back to the DEO. Alex didn’t tell her why, just that she needed to get there fast.

Lena climbed off of Kara as she helped the other woman to her feet.

“I won’t be long, I promise,” Kara swore as she gave Lena another tight hug and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

“Just be safe darling. I’ll be here when you get back.” Lena replied with a warm smile as she kissed Kara chastely before pushing her fiancé in the direction of the bedroom.

Kara super sped into her uniform and set her glasses on the nightstand. She raced back to Lena before the dark-haired woman could even blink. “ _Khap zhao rrip_  (I love you)” Kara whispered as she kissed Lena before she flew out of their balcony with a whoosh.

“I love you too,” Lena whispered back into the empty apartment, knowing that Kara heard. “Stay safe my love.”

* * *

 About an hour before back at the DEO, there was chaos among the agents as a pod at recently landed nearby with an alien that none of them ever thought that they would see again. Alex was shouting orders as she moved to approach the long-lost Daxamite.

“How are you alive?” Alex said bluntly as she crossed her arms over her chest once the other agents had escorted him into a holding cell.  
“Wow, not even a ‘welcome back’ okay.” Mon-El huffed as he leaned back against the hard metal bench inside of the containment chamber.

“Just answer the question.” Alex sighed as she fought the urge to roll her eyes.

“My pod got sucked into a wormhole and it took me to a 31st century Earth. In about four hundred years, L-Corp develops a cure that resolves the lead toxicity for Daxamites.”

“So, you’ve come back from the future?” Alex raised an eyebrow at the now-bearded man in front of her. “Why?”

“I wanted to speak to Kara. I know that it has been a while since I last saw her, but I just missed her so much. I wanted to know if we could pick up where we left off.”

“It’s been seven months Mon-El. Have you considered that maybe she’s moved on?” Alex snorted as rolled her eyes. She remembered the pain that Kara went through when Mon-El left. She never wanted to see her sister hurt like that again. She knew that there was no way in hell that this entitled frat boy deserved the love of her sister. Alex could think of a few people, well one person, that was just perfect for Kara. If only both her sister and the other woman, she was thinking about would get their heads out of their asses and confess their undying love for each other.

“She told me she loves me.” Mon-El insisted as she stood up and walked closer to the glass.

“Why else are you here Mon-El?” Alex said as she slid a hand through her auburn hair with a sigh.

“I’m not talking unless I see Kara,” Mon-El said stubbornly as she crossed his arms over his chest.

Alex let out a frustrated groan as she turned away and stepped out of the room to call Kara.

Less than five minutes later, Supergirl flew in through the large bay window and landed in the middle of the DEO.

“Is everything okay Alex?” Kara said as placed her hands on her hips and was already scanning the base for danger.

“There’s someone here that I think you should see,” Alex said with a frown. She didn’t want to make her sister relieve the pain, but she knew that Mon-El was stubborn and wouldn’t reveal his real motives unless he had his way.

Kara’s brow furrowed as she followed Alex who led them to the cell containing the once-lost Daxamite. Alex decided to leave the two of them alone to talk it out, knowing full well that her sister could handle herself.

“Kara!” Mon-El exclaimed as he immediately jumped up as a broad smile took over his face.

The blonde Kryptonian’s frown deepened once she saw who it was, she stopped dead in her tracks.

Mon-El didn’t seem to notice Kara’s hesitancy as he talked to her with a large grin. “Wow, I can’t believe it’s been so long. You still look hot as ever though. Did your hair get longer? It looks gorgeous by the way. Do you think you can let me out of this cell? I really want to hold you again. Can you let me out of her so I can kiss you? I’ve missed you so much.”

Kara flinched at she finally registered what Mon-El was saying as she took a step back despite the glass separating them. “I-it’s been seven months Mon-El.” Kara stammered as she shook her head, still in shock of seeing the man that she thought she loved at one point. It had taken her about a month to realize that what she had felt for Mon-El wasn’t real. She was so desperately tiring to connect herself to someone that she thought she could relate to. Kara had come to realize that she could never rely on Mon-El no matter how many times he promised he would change. She constantly had to babysit him, and he would still treat her like one of his slaves. Kara now knew that she had someone in her life that encouraged her to be herself. Someone to support her no matter what and to be her partner in all aspects of life. That someone was Lena Luthor.

After realizing that she and Mon-El would never work out, Kara had admitted her feelings to Lena and pleasantly surprised to find out that Lena had fallen in love with her way before Kara had even begun to recognize what she felt for Lena was love. After six months of being girlfriends, Kara decided to make the move and propose. That day was still one of the best moments of life; a memory that she would cherish close to her alien heart forever.

Kara was staring off into the distance and couldn’t suppress her small smile as she thought back to her beautiful fiancé waiting for her back at home.

Mon-El misinterpreted her smile as he walked up to the glass and gave Kara an encouraging grin. He tapped on the glass before resting his palm against it. 

The blonde woman was yanked out of her blissful thoughts of her soon-to-be wife as she stared at the Daxamite in front of her. “Why are you here Mon-El?”

Mon-El’s smile faded as he dropped his hand and scratched his dark-brown beard. “Maybe you can let me out of here and we can talk it out? I haven’t seen you for seven years, Kara.”

Kara startled at that as she shook her head. “It’s only been seven months.”

“Not for me,” Mon-El sighed as he sat down on the metal bench with a frown. “My pod got sucked into a wormhole and I was transported into the future. To the 31st century to be exact. I’ll tell you what I told Alex I guess. About four hundred years from now, L-Corp develops a cure that solves the lead toxicity problem for Daxamites.”

Kara couldn’t help the small smile at the mention of her fiancé’s company and the fact that it was still doing good even four hundred years later.

Mon-El once again misunderstood Kara’s grin as he continued. “I knew you’d be excited too. Now we can be together again. You just have to tell Alex that I have no ulterior motive and that I just came here to see you. Now we can finally be together.”

The blonde hero frowned as she took a step closer to the glass. “It’s _Director_ Danvers to you and I don’t believe you. With you, there was always an ulterior motive.”

“I’ve changed!” The Daxamite insisted as he tried to give Kara his best pleading look. “Just let me out of here and give me the chance to prove it!”

Kara sighed in annoyance as all she wanted to do was go back to cuddling underneath a warm layer of blankets holding the woman that she loves.

“Please! I have something for you. Just open the door and we can talk this out like adults.”

The blonde really hated how she always believed the best in people. It was one of the traits that Lena loved the most though. Kara always had hope that every person had a shred of goodness in them and that everyone deserved a chance to prove themselves.

Kara stalked off to find Alex as the Kryptonian told her sister to open the cell. Alex raised a skeptical eyebrow at Kara but knew that if Mon-El tried anything, he would have an angry Kryptonian, a director of a secret organization, and half a dozen agents surrounding him in an instant.

The doors to the containment chamber opened with a hiss as Mon-El ran to embrace Kara. Before he could get any closer Kara stepped back as Alex stepped in between the two of them at the same time. Alex gave the Daxamite her best death glare as he gulped at the intensity of it.

Kara placed a comforting hand on Alex’s shoulder as the older woman turned to her sister. “It’s okay,” Kara assured her as Alex nodded before giving Mon-El another hard glare and stalking off.

“Sisters, am I right?” Mon-El joked but Kara didn’t laugh or even give Mon-El so much as a smile.

The caped hero just crossed her strong arms across her chest as she raised her chin up in annoyance. “The door is open and you’re out now. Are you going to tell me why you’re here?” Kara was in no mood to beat around the bush, irritated that her one quiet night with Lena had been so rudely interrupted.

“Well, as I said, I haven’t seen you in a while. I also wanted to give you something.” Mon-El reached around his neck as he pulled out the necklace that was tucked underneath his shirt.

Kara instantly recognized it as the one her mother had given her before she was sent away in her pod. Kara inhaled sharply at the sight of it, having made peace with the fact that she was never going to get it back.  
“Here.” He said as he moved towards Kara to try and clasp it around her neck.

Kara instantly stepped back as she thrust out her hand to receive the necklace instead. Kara waited for Mon-El to drop the necklace in her hand as she mumbled an awkward thanks to him.

“Why don’t you put it on? I know that you’ve had to have missed it for seven months.” He said as he gestured to her neck. His eyes narrowed as he noticed something around Kara’s neck. He took a step closer to inspect as Kara shifted uncomfortably under his scrutinizing gaze.

“What’s that?” Mon-El frowned with an accusatory tone as he pointed to the thin gold chain holding up the small shining circle that rested on the hollow of her throat.

“It doesn’t concern you.” Kara fired back with a frown, not pleased with the tone of his voice.

“What so you won’t wear this necklace, but you’ll wear that? I thought this one meant a lot to you? It was your mother’s was it not? Do you not care for it anymore?”

Kara gasped, “How dare you! Of course, I care about it!”

“If you care about it so much, then why don’t you wear it? Why is that one so much more important to you than this one? If I knew you didn’t want it anymore I would’ve just thrown it away. Or given it to someone else.” Mon-El sneered as he reached for Kara’s fist that was clutching the necklace tightly.

Kara glared at Mon-El as she brought the necklace close to her chest. “You of all people know how much this necklace means to me. I wish I never gave it to you because you most definitely do not deserve it.” Kara hissed as she tried to keep her anger at bay.

“Then tell me about the one you’re wearing? Did your father give that to you?” Mon-El taunted as he crossed his arms across his chest and tried to use his four-inch height difference to intimidate Kara. “No? I didn’t think so.”

“It’s not your business to know. You have no right to my personal life anymore. It took us having a ‘relationship’ if you would even call it that, and then a month after to realize that I never did love you. You were just a way to make me feel less alone, but instead, you just made me realize that I already have a home. I will never forget Krypton, but I have made a home here on Earth and with the people I love. And those people do not include you, so please, just go back to whatever dimension or timeline you came from.” Kara sighed in frustration as her free hand came up to unconsciously hold onto the golden chain. The metal underneath her fingertips brought her comfort and thoughts of her _world_ who was waiting at home for her.

Mon-El snorted as he tried to step closer into Kara’s space as she leveled him with a glare and didn’t back down. She so desperately wanted to heat vision that infuriating man but took a deep breath to calm her irritation.

“Wow, it only took a month for you to move on from me huh? I guess it’s true what they say about Kryptonians,” Mon-El smirked as she shifted his stance with a cocky grin. “So, did a new boyfriend give that to you then? I bet he’ll never be as good as I am. I’m an alien like you Kara. We have an undeniable connection. I doubt whatever you have with him is going to last. You’ll just end up hurting them. Remember with me, you don’t have to hold back. I can take it, but your new boy toy? Maybe not.” Mon-El raised his eyebrow with an arrogant smirk as Kara had to resist every cell in her Kryptonian body not to punch him in the face.

“Just give it some time and you’ll come crawling back to me,’ Mon-El said with an almost bored expression on his face. “You know, I’m glad that Luthor bitch filled the air with lead because I know that after seven months, you have to want me back.”

Kara’s nostrils flared at the mention of her fiancé’s last name as Kara super sped her way over to Mon-El and shoved him hard into the wall. The metal behind the Daxamite groaned beneath him as Mon-El’s breath left his lungs with a soft whoosh.

“Don’t ever call her a bitch again,” Kara growled, her eyes flashing a dangerous orange as her fist wrapped around Mon-El’s shirt tightly.

Mon-El laughed once he caught his breath as he struggled to move in Kara’s tight grip. “Why? Her brother tried to kill your cousin after all.”

Kara’s lip pulled back in an almost wolf-like snarl as her fist, the one still clutching the necklace, came to land a swift punch to Mon-El’s smug face.

The Daxamite was not expecting the blonde to actually punch him as he let out a yelp and clutched his bloodied nose.

“Next time, I won’t hesitate to break bones.” Kara threatened as she let go of him and pushed him back into the containment cell and locked the door with a hiss.

Alex came rushing back once she heard the commotion as she eyed Kara’s clenched and bloodied fist and Mon-El who was clutching his nose with a wince.

The DEO director smirked as she pieced together what had happened to Mon-El as she told two agents to guard his door.

“You’ll come crawling back, I know it. You always have.” Mon-El yelled as Kara and Alex turned to leave.

Alex tensed as Kara shook her head. She just wanted to go back home and wrap her arms around Lena and not think about that selfish bastard any longer.

“Maybe you should just dump that dumb boyfriend of yours and go be with that Luthor lady. You both are heartless bitches after all. Maybe you can even join them Agent Danvers” Mon-El hissed as he spat some blood out of his mouth from his split lip.

Kara and Alex both tensed up at that as Kara flew her way over to the glass with a menacing growl. “You be glad that this glass is separating us, or your ass would be back in space by now you  _kahkhyf_   (dick).”

Alex knew that Kara was mad because Kara rarely cussed. The blonde woman did not take insults lightly, especially when directed at her best friend. Alex could not believe the nerve on this man. Alex had grown fond of Lena over the years and has come to look at the other woman as another little sister. She too felt Kara’s protective streak over the youngest Luthor as she stalked up to the glass.

“It’s **Director** Danvers and you know what Mon- **Hell**? I don’t care why you’re here, but you’re going to stay here.” Alex smirked as she watched the look of alarm flash across the Daxamite’s face.

“Wait, you can’t do that? That’s illegal. I’ve done nothing wrong!”

“Mh well technically you’re trespassing on government property and you’ve also threatened a government agent so yeah, we can,” Alex smirked as she hit a button that silenced the chamber as Mon-El continued to scream insults.

Kara stormed out of the room with Alex hot on her heels. Once they were both out of the room and into a secluded hallway, Kara sighed as she immediately leaned into Alex’s embrace.

“I’m sorry I left you in there alone with him,” Alex whispered as she held onto Kara tightly.

“S’okay. Not your fault.” Kara mumbled against her shoulder as Alex gently rubbed her back.

“You want to come back over to my place tonight? We can have some takeout, maybe a movie night?” Alex asked as she pulled back to look at her sister.

Kara hated lying to Alex about her relationship with Lena, but she was honestly afraid to tell her. She knew that her sister would be accepting of her relationship, but she still had the fear of rejection and abandonment. She was just waiting for the right moment that’s all. “Maybe some other night. I’m just exhausted so I think I’m just gonna go back to my place and crash.”

Alex nodded as she kissed Kara’s forehead and gave her a tight hug. “Just call me if you need anything okay Kar?”

Kara nodded and gave her older sister a tired smile that didn’t quite reach her eyes. Kara gave Alex one last parting hug before taking off through the large window and into the night sky.

* * *

National City’s resident hero was exhausted after that draining argument with Mon-El. She focused on something that always eased her anxieties: Lena’s heartbeat. Kara stopped flying for a moment as she closed her eyes and focused. She hovered in the darkness as she zeroed in on the steady thump of her fiancé’s heart. Kara let out a deep breath as she immediately picked up on the firm beating of Lena’s heart. The blonde opened her eyes and sped off back to their apartment, eager to have the dark-haired woman in her arms once again.

Kara stepped on the balcony as she slowly opened the sliding door and locked it behind her. Lena was curled up on the couch with the blanket wrapped around her like a burrito. Kara’s heart warmed at the sight as she slowly unclipped her cape from her back. She set down her mother’s necklace that she had been clutching tightly in her hand onto the coffee table in the living room. She would talk about it with Lena tomorrow morning. For now, though, she just wanted the younger woman in her arms.

Kara shed her suit slowly and folded it up in the corner of the bedroom. Lena’s neat habits were really rubbing off on her. Kara only used a little bit of super speed to change into some dark red boxers and an old Midvale High T-Shirt. She walked back into the living room as she gently took the remote from Lena’s hand. She set it down on the table after turning off the news channel. Kara knew that the young CEO was watching TV to see if Kara was in any danger.

The blonde’s heart warmed for the woman curled up on the couch in front of her. Kara gently picked Lena up, burrito blanket and all, and carried her back to the bedroom. She set her gently on the bed as Lena mumbled and reached for Kara’s warmth.

“Mmh…ara?” Lena mumbled sleepily as she reached blindly towards Kara’s side of the bed.

The other woman smiled as she slid under the covers and wrapped her arms around Lena to spoon her from behind. “I’m right here  _zhueiao_  (beautiful/pretty)."

Lena hummed as Kara nuzzled her face into the back of Lena’s neck and sighed deeply at her calming scent. The blonde felt the day’s tension seep out of her as Lena relaxed back into her with a content sigh.

Kara felt Lena’s breathing even out as the younger woman fell back asleep. The blonde sighed as she still couldn’t fully calm her racing thoughts about what had happened just earlier. “I can’t believe you’re going to be my  _zrhemin."_ Kara whispered against Lena’s shoulder.

“M’wa tha mean, Love?” Lena mumbled sleepily as she turned around in Kara’s arms to face her. Her hand came up to rub her eyes as she blinked slowly up at Kara.

Kara startled slightly, unaware that Lena had women up because she was too lost in her thoughts. She stared down into Lena’s green eyes, still a bit cloudy from sleep.

“It means wife,” Kara said as she couldn’t help but smile at the word. The blonde still remembered the day that Lena had begged her to teach her _kryptahniuo_  and Lena was catching on quick, though she didn’t know all the vocabulary just yet.

Lena gave Kara a drowsy smile as she leaned up to kiss Kara’s lips gently. She snuggled up to Kara as she tucked her head into the hero’s neck. Their legs tangled together as Kara held onto Lena tightly.

“ _Khap zhao rrip,_ ” Lena whispered as Kara smiled hearing her native tongue flow from Lena’s mouth.

“I love you too _zrhueiao_. Sleep well, my love.” Kara whispered as she finally closed her eyes and let the steady thump of Lena’s heart lull her to sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just an FYI kryptahniuo is the word for the Kryptonian language. Also, my apologies if the words are wrong, I got it from [ this ](http://kryptonian.info/doyle/dictionary.html) website. 
> 
> I'll have you know that I wrote this instead of studying for my biology exam tomorrow rip. Anyway, the next chapter is going to be where Alex (and maybe the rest of the world finds out). That chapter will also most likely be the last of this story, so thanks for all of those that have made it this far! I really appreciate each and every one of you. :)


	5. I look to you, hold on to you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara told her everything, starting from their awkward first date—where Kara had panicked and changed her outfit at least twenty times before Lena came to pick her up—all the way up to when Kara proposed and when Lena had asked Sam to be her maid of honor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Shout out to [ @ Bl00dy_P3nguin_ ](https://twitter.com/Bl00dy_P3nguin) and [ @ RainMna93 ](https://twitter.com/RainMna93) on for mashing up their two ideas into this. Enjoy the last chapter!

Kara woke up with her arms wrapped tightly around Lena’s body and the sun filtering through the curtains hitting her back. The Kryptonian shifted as she stretched a bit and basked in the rays of sunlight.

Lena mumbled as Kara moved to lay on her back. The young CEO buried her face into Kara’s neck and clung to her side like a koala.

The blonde laughed quietly at her fiancé’s antics. Kara combed her fingers gently through Lena’s hair as she sighed happily at the quiet morning.

Sadly, that morning was interrupted when Kara’s DEO phone started to ring. The blonde reporter groaned as she reached across the nightstand to answer the buzzing phone.

It was Alex. Apparently, there was a bank robbery featuring an unhappy alien holding people hostage. Kara informed her sister that she would be right there.

Kara kissed Lena on the forehead as she slid out from underneath the younger woman. Lena mumbled unhappily as Kara shoved her pillow in her place.

Lena cuddled the pillow as she inhaled Kara’s comforting scent and drifted back to sleep. Kara smiled fondly as she super sped to the bathroom. She gently unhooked her necklace, the one that Lena had given her as a sign of their engagement and set it down on the sink. Kara knew that it belonged to Lena’s mother and was fairly fragile. She didn’t want to subject it to unnecessary water pressure. Kara used her super speed to wash her hair and dry it, finishing in a matter of two minutes.

Kara wrote Lena quick note and left it on the side of her bed after spinning into her Supergirl uniform. The hero placed a chaste kiss to the top of Lena’s head before speeding over to the balcony. There was a muffled ‘boom’ and the blonde hero was off.

* * *

Lena woke a few hours later and frowned as her natural heater of a fiancé was nowhere to be found. She patted Kara’s side of the bed and noticed it was cold meaning that the blonde had left a while ago.

“Kara?” Lena called out as she looked around then noticed the note on the bedside table. She picked it up and read it quickly.

 _Good morning beautiful,_  
_I’m sorry I won’t be there when you wake up, but I hope you have a wonderful day._  
_I had an urgent work emergency that I needed to attend._  
_Don’t worry about me and be safe._  
_I love you._  
_Yours, Kara xx_

Lena smiled at the note but could never push away her feelings of anxiety whenever Kara handled Supergirl business. The young woman sets the note back onto the table as she headed to the bathroom to get ready for the day.

As she was stepping out of the shower, Lena noticed that Kara’s necklace was sitting on the sink next to the faucet. She frowned slightly as Kara never went anywhere without it.

Lena knew that Kara typically took off the necklace when she showered so she wouldn’t ruin it, but Kara has always remembered to put it back on, Supergirl emergency or not.

Kara wouldn’t leave it on purpose, right? Lena shook her head with a huff as she knew her fiancé would never do something like that. The CEO pushed away her rising self-doubts that were trained into her brain by being a Luthor. Kara probably was just in a rush and forgot it this time.

Lena sighed as she turned on the news and started to get ready for the day. She immediately noticed the red cape that flew across the screen. The young woman smiled as she watched her hero helping others. Lena had changed into her work clothes which consisted of a white blouse paired with dark blue slacks.

She read the headline as she watched Kara shoot off into the bank. Lena chewed her bottom lip nervously but knew that she had to get to work or she would be late for one of her meetings.

Lena called her driver as she glanced at her phone to see if she would get any word from Kara soon. The dark-haired woman slid into the Rolls Royce as she pulled her bag next to her and headed to L-Corp.

Lena couldn’t afford to show her feelings so naturally she just shoved them all away in another little ‘box’. She took a deep breath then switched into CEO mode as she stepped out of the car. She thanked her driver as she headed to her office, head held high and heels clicking on the pristine floors.

She greeted Jess as the other woman informed her that her 9:00 meeting was ready for her. Lena nodded and informed Jess to tell the investors that she’d be right there.

As soon as Jess left, Lena glanced at her personal phone last time, the lock screen of a sun-kissed Kara smiling and holding a sprinkled ice cream bar, staring back at her.  
[](https://ibb.co/98915kP)

Lena smiled at the picture as she remembered that day that Kara had insisted during their walk in the park that they needed ice cream. Lena remembered how effortlessly beautiful Kara was and she couldn’t believe that the ice-cream loving goofball was going to be her wife.

Lena shook her head as she knew she had to focus on her meeting. She bit her lip before grabbing her personal phone to shoot Kara a quick simple text anyway.

_Please be safe darling. I love you._

The CEO turned her personal phone on ‘Do Not Disturb’ and locked it away in her desk as she grabbed her work phone and slid it into the pocket of her slacks. Lena grabbed her folders as she squared her soldiers and channeled the stoic businesswoman attitude that made her the CEO of two large companies.

* * *

 Kara sighed in relief as she managed to talk the alien down from hurting anyone and releasing the hostages. Kara had a brief scuffle with him but easily knocked him out with a. swift punch to the head, making sure to hold back her punches to not give the alien lasting brain damage. The DEO agents swarmed to load him onto a gurney and cuff him to the bars of the stretcher.

Kara and Alex made sure none of the civilians were hurt as they went around making sure everyone was alright.

Kara was talking to a young woman who looked to be around 20 who had a nasty gash on her forehead as Kara helped her stand up. “Are you okay ma’am?”

The other woman nodded as she accepted Supergirl’s hand and let herself be pulled up by the strong Kryptonian. She looked up to thank the hero but stopped as she noticed something odd. “Where’s your necklace?”

Kara was quite taken aback by this question as a confused expression took over the normally confident hero’s face. “M-my what?”

The young woman gestured to Kara’s neck where her necklace usually sat. “It’s gold, isn’t it? I don’t know what it means, but you’re usually wearing it. Not that I stalk you or anything!” the girl said quickly as her face turned a bit red. “I’m just a fan, that’s all.”

Kara laughed at the girl’s rambling as her blonde locks shock against her broad shoulders with the movement. The girl continued to stammer as she reminded the hero of her Kara Danvers personality. “No need to be embarrassed,” Kara said as she put a hand on the girl’s shoulder and the young woman turned about five shades redder.

“As for the necklace,” Kara started as she reached up to her neck for it only to find it not there. Normally Kara would take comfort in its familiar weight on her neck, but because of how quickly she had to rush onto the scene and the adrenaline pumping through her alien veins, she didn’t have time to notice its lack of presence. “Oh, Rao,” Kara mumbled under her breath as she felt panic start to rise in her. What if she lost it during the battle? The necklace meant so much to her, and even more to Lena. Oh Rao, Lena! How would she tell her fiancé that she lost the only connection she had to her birth mother?

The young woman seemed to sense the hero’s internal panic as it was her turn to place a comforting hand on the Kryptonian’s shoulder. The woman couldn’t help but think that the rumors about Supergirl’s muscles were true. She shook her head slightly, as she knew now was definitely not the time for her thirsty thoughts. “Hey, don’t worry Supergirl. I’ll help you find it.”  
Kara gave the young woman a tight-lipped smile that didn’t reach her striking blue eyes. “I appreciate it Miss, but you need to be checked by medical and get some rest.” The blonde hero said as she led the young woman to the paramedics who came to look at the cut on the woman’s forehead.

“Thank you Supergirl. I hope you find it.”

“Find what?” Alex asked as she popped up next to Kara. The hero turned her head as she scrambled to think of something to say. Kara blurted the first thing to come to mind, “Food!”, as she quickly turned away from Alex and sped back into the bank.

Alex frowned at her sister’s antics and slowly followed her back into the bank.

The police were already inside scanning for evidence as Alex spotted Kara who seemed to be scanning the area with her X-Ray vision.

“Oh, Rao where is it? _Voi, kahrah_ _zorehl_ (alright, Kara Zor-El), where could it be? Fuck.” Kara mumbled under her breath, quiet enough that only she could hear it. Or so she thought.

Alex frowned as she heard her sister talk to herself in _kryptahniuo_ , something Kara only did when she was extremely stressed, angry, or excited about something. The eldest Danvers heard her sister let out a low curse which also signaled the DEO director that something was wrong with her sister.

“What’re you looking for?” Alex asked as Kara quickly swiveled around fast enough to give a normal human whiplash.

“Nothing!” Kara squeaked out as she felt the rising panic when she couldn’t see her necklace anywhere.

“Supergirl…” Alex said using what Kara had dubbed as her ‘mom’ voice.

Kara’s shoulder’s sagged in defeat as she made one last scan of the bank. Kara suddenly perked up when she realized Lena would know where it is.

Alex eyed her suspiciously as she noticed the blonde’s mood suddenly improve.

“I’ll meet you at the DEO in about an hour, but I right now have to go,” Kara said as she was about to rush out of the bank to head to L-Corp.

Alex looked around as she noticed the police already filling out and clearing the crime scene. She grabbed Kara’s arm before she could leave and leaned to whisper it low enough that only Kara could hear. “Hey, you know you can tell me anything right?”

The blonde reporter felt guilt gnaw at her bones as she remembered the very large secret that she had yet to tell her sister. Kara knew that she wasn’t going to get off easy this time. She would talk to Lena when she went to L-Corp in a few minutes to see if they both agree to tell Alex. “I…I promise I’ll tell you what’s been going on with me. Just give me an hour and meet at my apartment.”

Alex nodded, as she let go of Kara’s arm after giving it an affectionate squeeze.

Kara gave her sister a bright smile as she stepped outside of the bank, only to bombarded by flashing lights and microphones pointed in her face. Kara always tried to be polite and great some people as well as say a few words.

The reporters suddenly started speaking overall at once as Kara’s ears were bombarded with the sheer volume of them times ten due to her super hearing. She winced slightly as she held up a hand to silence them as some of them quieted down.

A confident looking Asian woman stepped forward as she held her recorder up to Kara. “Supergirl, thanks to your brave and quick thinking today, you prevented a lot of casualties. How did you do it?”  
  
Kara gave the woman a small smile as she placed her hands on her hips. “Well, I had help of course. Working together is very important and I believe that if you have people that support you no matter what, then you can achieve anything that you put your mind to. My cousin once said in an interview that he stood for ‘truth, justice, and the American way’. If anyone asked me, I’d say I stand for ‘hope, help, and compassion for all’. This is because I everyone deserves a chance to be helped because everyone has good inside of them, no matter how hard that is to believe. No matter what kind of background you come from, alien or human, your actions define who you are, not anyone else’s. I believe that each and every one of you can be your own hero.”*

There were cheers heard around as Kara gave a small smile to the crowd. She hadn’t meant to go on such a passionate rant, but she thought of Lena trying to make a name for herself outside of the Luthors and she thought of herself, trying to step out of Kal-El’s shadow.

Kara’s thoughts were interrupted when a petite brown-haired woman came up and asked Kara the all pressing question. “Supergirl, we have noticed that you normally wear a necklace when you’re saving the citizens of National City and we were wondering where it is today? If you don’t mind me asking, what is its significance?”

Kara fought the nervous habit of adjusting her glasses, given that she wasn’t even wearing them right now. The blonde hero cleared her throat as she quickly tried to think of a response.

“That is very observant of you ma’am. I hope you respect my wishes of wanting to keep my private life private so I will not be answering that question.” Kara stated as she put her hands on her hips.

Suddenly all the reporters started talking at once asking her if it was from her home planet of Krypton or from a special someone. Kara suddenly couldn’t be around all the yelling and flashing lights as she gave the press a nod and stepped back.

“I’m sorry but I have to go. Have a safe day everyone.” Kara said with a nod as she raised her fist and shot up in the air.

* * *

 Kara flew around, her body already on autopilot to L-Corp as she took a deep breath to clear her mind. The wind wiped in her face as she inhaled the fresh air.

The hero approached the balcony, seeing Lena sitting at her large white desk with her back facing the balcony. Kara slowly touched down on the balcony, making sure to make her steps a tiny bit louder so she wouldn’t startle Lena.

Lena looked up as she heard the tell-tale thump of red boots on her balcony. She turned around her chair with a smile just as Kara was unlocking the sliding door.

Kara slid the door closed behind her as she sighed in relief at just being in Lena’s presence again. Lena stood up as both women met each other in the middle in a tight hug.

“I missed you,” Kara whispered against Lena’s hair as she wrapped her arms tightly around her fiancé.

Lena smiled against Kara’s shoulder and gave it a brief kiss as she clung to the hero’s red cape. “I missed you too darling.”

They just held each other for a few minutes, letting the stress of the day drain out of each other. Kara led Lena over to the white couch as she flopped against it with a loud huff.

The couch moved a tiny bit under the heavy weight of the Kryptonian but otherwise stayed intact. Lena smiled at the blonde before settling next to her and tucking her legs underneath her. Kara immediately lifted her left arm up as Lena snuggled against her chest, resting a hand over the House of El crest on Kara’s chest.

“ _Zrhueiao_?” Kara whispered as she began to stroke Lena’s hair gently between her slender fingers.

“Yes, love?”

“Have you seen my necklace?”

Kara felt Lena tense in her arms for a brief second before the younger woman relaxed a little bit. She bit her lip and looked away with a slow nod.

“Oh, thank Rao.” Kara didn’t seem to notice Lena’s reluctance just yet as sagged in relief and pulled Lena tighter against her chest. Kara looked down at Lena with a smile, but it faltered as she noticed the faraway look in Lena’s eyes.

“What’s wrong babe?” Kara asked as she tilted Lena’s chin up so she could lock eyes with Lena’s piercing green ones.

Lena debated on lying and saying nothing was wrong, but Lena knew she could never lie to Kara. Especially when the blonde was looking at her like a kicked puppy. “It’s stupid,” Lena mumbled as she tried to look away, but Kara held her chin gently so Lena was forced to look into the dazzling sky-blue eyes of the blonde Kryptonian that she fell in love with.

“It’s not stupid. You know you can tell me anything right? So, what’s going on in that beautiful genius mind of yours?” Kara whispered as she tucked a strand of dark hair behind Lena’s ear.

Lena felt her heart clench as she felt herself falling even more in love with Kara if that were even possible. “I saw my…your… **the** necklace in the bathroom this morning. I know you never go anywhere without it so when I saw it,” Lena looked down as she hid her face in Kara’s neck, “I know you would never do this to me, but my brain just automatically assumed the worst.” Lena mumbled into Kara’s warm neck.

“Oh, Lena, you know how much I love you. I know it’s hard to not immediately jump to conclusions, but I want you to remind you that you are my whole world, my _zhgehv_. I love you so much Lena Luthor, necklace or not.” Kara said as she held Lena tightly to her chest. “ _Khap zhao rrip_.”

Lena blinked back a few tears as she clutched Kara’s chest and couldn’t believe how lucky she was to have Kara in her life. “ _Khap zhao rrip_ ,” Lena whispered back as she cleared her throat and offered Kara a small wet smile.

Kara beamed down at her fiancé as she leaned down to give Lena a kiss that hopefully conveyed all of her feelings of adoration for the woman that stole her alien heart.

Lena smiled against Kara’s soft lips and kissed her back with just as much feeling. She pulled back once the need to breathe became evident as they rested their foreheads against each other and smiled.

“Can I tell Alex?” Kara whispered after a few minutes as she pulled back to look at Lena.

The youngest Luthor thought about it for a minute before slowly nodding. “I should have let you tell her sooner, but I was scared. I’m sorry.”

“There’s no need to apologize _zrhueiao_. I was thinking about telling her tonight. Would you want to come with me?” Kara asked as she fiddled with the ring around Lena’s neck.

Lena shook her head as she leaned in to give Kara a small kiss to the crinkle between Kara’s brows. “It’s something that should be between sisters, but I’ll be waiting for you at home,” Lena whispered as she carded her fingers through Kara’s blonde locks and pressed her lips against Kara’s strong jawline.

Kara nodded as she flinched a bit and curled protectively around Lena when her intercom buzzed.

Lena placed a calming hand on Kara’s shoulder as she stood up and reluctantly moved away from Kara’s warmth. She walked to her desk and pressed the button to answer the intercom.

It was Jess informing Lena that her next meeting was waiting for her in the conference room. Lena told Jess that she would be there in a few minutes as the secretary responded with a ‘yes Miss Luthor’ before the intercom went silent with a click.

“Well, I guess that’s my cue to leave,” Kara said with a small smile as she gave Lena one last squeeze.

“Be safe darling. And if Alex is mad at you for a little bit, that’s okay. Remember she’s still your sister and she loves you.” Lena said as she hugged Kara back.

“Thanks, Lena. _Khap zhao rrip_.” Kara whispered once more in her native tongue before giving Lena a chaste kiss.

“I love you too darling,” Lena whispered back before pulling away and following Kara over to the balcony.

Kara gave Lena one last wave before shooting up into the sky towards her rarely used apartment.

Lena let a smile linger and stifled a small smirk as she noticed that Kara left with Lena’s lipstick still smeared over her lips and jaw.

* * *

 Kara arrived at her apartment, a little bit surprised to find Alex already there. Kara rarely stayed over at her own apartment anymore, given that Lena’s place was bigger. Many trademark items that Kara usually had in her loft had migrated over to Lena’s penthouse such as many picture frames and the fuzzy blanket that was always draped over the couch for movie nights.

Kara touched down on the balcony and sped over to her room. She changed into some soft dark grey sweatpants and one of Lena’s oversized MIT sweatshirts that still smelled like her.

Kara inhaled the comforting scent and took a deep breath before stepping out into the living room where Alex was lounging.

Alex looked up from the couch poised to ask Kara where the infamous movie night blanket was but stopped short when she noticed the lipstick still smudged on Kara’s face.

“Kara…you got a little something,” Alex said as she gestured to her face.

Kara frowned and rubbed a hand against her cheek and pulled her in front of her face to view the shade of lipstick that Lena was wearing earlier. Kara blushed as she wiped it off with her sleeve.

“Is that Lena’s sweatshirt?” Alex asked as she motioned towards Kara’s choice of clothing.

“I can explain.”

“You’re dating Lena.”

The Danvers sisters said at the same time as they looked at each other and they both laughed a little awkwardly.

Alex patted the spot on the couch next to her as Kara flopped down next to her sister. “Why didn’t’ you tell me?” She asked, a little bit hurt that her younger sister, who shared everything with her, had kept this a secret.

“I’m sorry Alex. I didn’t want to, but Lena wanted to keep it a secret and I had to respect her wishes. Lena wanted us to be private for a little while before other people found out. Honestly, both of us were a little scared.” Kara admitted as she looked down in her lap. “I also knew that when Lena and I started dating six months ago, you just got over that stuff with Maggie. I didn’t want to rub it in your face that I was dating anyone.”

Alex reached over and grasped her sister’s hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. “I am a little upset you didn’t tell me, but I’m not mad.”

“You’re not?” Kara asked in a small voice as she glanced up at Alex.

Alex shook her head as she pulled Kara into a tight hug. “You’re my sister. I could never stay mad at you; I love you.”

Kara smiled as she didn’t know when she got so lucky to have a sister like Alex.

“Also, six months ago? I’m surprised you hid that from me for so long Kar! You’re the least subtle person I know.”  
“Am not!”

Alex raised an eyebrow as Kara pouted at her and Alex just laughed. “Also, you’re so oblivious.”

Kara looked at her confused until she remembered the conversation, she had with Sam recently. “You’re dating Sam!” Kara exclaimed as she grinned at Alex.

“I’m surprised you took so long to find out, Miss ‘I’m not oblivious’.”

The blonde stuck her tongue out at her sister playfully as Alex just laughed and pulled Kara into a side hug. “Now, tell me all about it,” Alex said as she pulled away to smile at Kara.

Kara could only mirror her sister’s smile as she turned to face her on the couch. Kara told her everything, starting from their awkward first date—where Kara had panicked and changed her outfit at least twenty times before Lena came to pick her up—all the way up to when Kara proposed and when Lena had asked Sam to be her maid of honor.

“Hold up, you mean to tell me you kept it a secret that you were dating Lena Luthor for six months and that you are engaged for two weeks!?” Alex yelled in surprise as her mouth opened and closed like a fish. “And Sam knew?!”

“Yes, but please don’t be mad at her. I made her promise me not to tell you yet because I wanted to tell you the right way.” Kara said as she took Alex’s hands and tugged until her sister was looking at her. “Speaking of, would you like to be my um…my best man?”

Alex stared at her for a second before she jumped up and pulled Kara into a hug as she fought off the tears that welled up in her eyes.

“Oh Rao, I’m sorry Alex. I didn’t mean to make you cry. If you don’t want to do it I can just ask someone else. I know how busy you are, and it’s probably weird that I asked you to be my best man because you’re not a man, but you can rock a suit. Oh, Rao, I’m so sor-“

Alex cut her sister’s rambling off with a punch to the shoulder that Kara couldn’t feel but winced in response anyway.

“Of course, I’ll be your best man, you goober,” Alex said as she smiled with happy tears running down her face. “If you tell anyone I cried, I won’t buy you potstickers.”

Kara laughed as she pulled Alex into a hug as they both laughed out of excitement and relief.

“Holy shit, I can’t believe my little sister is getting married,” Alex said with a grin as she ruffled Kara’s hair.

The blonde pouted at her hair being messed up but smiled nonetheless as they both plopped down on the couch again. Kara insisted that Alex tell her all about Sam and Ruby as Alex gushed about the Arias girls.

Kara smiled as she felt a weight being lifted off her shoulders. The blonde knew that she and Lena would have plenty more ups and downs, but they loved each other unconditionally and nothing would ever change that.

* * *

  **A YEAR LATER**

Lena walked up to the vanity as she worked a comb through her dark hair, smiling as the ring shone from around her neck and the Kryptonian mating bracelet secure around her left wrist.

Kara came up behind her and wrapped her arms around her shorter woman, a cool metal encircling Kara’s wrist pressing against her soft stomach. The blonde placed a gentle kiss to Lena’s shoulder with a content smile.

The CEO smiled as she turned to place a gentle kiss to Kara’s lips before slipping out of her arms to go make breakfast.

Kara smiled as she followed Lena into the kitchen, but not before stopping to look at the frames in the hallway. The first frame on the left was of her mother’s necklace. The necklace held both good and bad memories for Kara, but she learned to remember the positive and now whenever she looked at it, she remembered moments on Krypton where her mother would read to her, take her to the gardens, and tuck her into bed. A bittersweet smile took over her face before her spirits rose as her eyes moved over to the second frame.

The frame on the right was a newspaper clipping. It had a picture of Kara and Lena taken from some L-Corp gala a few months ago. Both women sporting golden chains around their necks, silver bracelets around their left wrists, and large grins. Kara glanced at her the headline with a small laugh.

**LUTHOR AND CATCO REPORTER READY TO ADMIT THEY’RE A COUPLE?**

And in the middle, there was a photo of Kara in a pressed black tuxedo that showed off her tall frame and lean muscles. She was carrying Lena bridal style which was fitting given Lena’s white gown. In the photo, neither of them was looking at the camera, but in each other’s eyes instead. The love was evident as Kara knew that they would never stop looking at each other that way.

Kara was pulled out of her reminiscing when Lena walked into the hallway and noticed her looking at the photos. Lena smiled as she took Kara’s warm hand into hers and intertwined their fingers.

“Breakfast is ready darling.”

The blonde offered her wife a broad grin that made her eyes scrunch up with the intensity of it. Rao, Kara would never get tired of calling Lena her wife.

Lena smiled back at her wife as she tugged the Kryptonian into their kitchen before letting out a squeal when Kara suddenly picked her up and sped into the kitchen.

The young woman laughed, as Lena wrapped her arms around her wife’s neck. They both grinned at each other, both wondering how they got so lucky to be married to their best friend and the love of their life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking it out this far my dudes! Y’all are the best and I appreciate every single one of you reading this and leaving comments and kudos. It means a lot to me. Thanks to my pal Caroline and to all my dudes in the Supercorp bitches group chat for encouraging me! I love you guys!!
> 
> *Part of this quote taken from [ here.](https://www.reddit.com/r/supergirlTV/comments/4sh5g8/no_spoilers_supergirls_motto_recently_created_by/)
> 
> My next fic is already in progress and it’s based on another one of [ Broccoli Luthor(@KatiexPC)](https://twitter.com/KatiexPC?lang=en) ‘s[idea](https://twitter.com/KatiexPC/status/1091686188627329024)

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if there were any mistakes as I have no beta reader.  
>  
> 
> Thanks for all of your great ideas on Twitter! (my twitter is [@marvelbones](https://twitter.com/marvelbones?lang=en) if you want to see trash tweets about Supercorp, Marvel’s Runaways, and animals).  
> Anyway, hope y'all enjoy it!


End file.
